


The Men Who Stare at Goats

by Skylocked



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Steph's ridiculously sweet and epic fic by the same name. #COULSONLIVES!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men Who Stare at Goats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Men Who Stare at Goats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883131) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 




End file.
